vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dwayne
Dwayne appeared in the seventh episode of The Originals. Throughout The Originals Series Season One In Bloodletting, ''Dwayne, according to Tyler was willing to sacrifice himself in order to test the theory that Hayley's unborn baby (Hope Mikaleson) could sire hybrids. Which in fact it did and Dwayne was turned into a hybrid but killed shortly after by Tyler because it seemed liked he was sired to Hayley through the blood of the unborn child. Name '''Dwayne' is of Irish and Gaelic origin, and the meaning is "swarthy". From the Gaelic "dubh", meaning "dark". Powers and Abilities Hybrids inherent powers of both Vampires and Werewolves such as Super Strength,' Super Speed', Heightened Senses,' Healing Factor', and Mind Compulsion which are enhanced either with age or by wolf form. Furthermore they possess a wide array of additional powers including: *'Werewolf Bite' - Due to their Werewolf heritage, a hybrid has a bite which is fatal to vampires, but the hybrid bite takes effect quicker than a normal werewolf bite. *'Transformation Control ' - Hybrids have the ability to shapeshift/transform at will and anytime that they desire, compared to that of a normal werewolf who are forced to transform only once a month on a full moon. While hybrids can change at will, some still have no control over their actions as werewolves. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement' - Hybrids are capable of showing its wolf-eyes when displaying its abilities. *'Claws '- Hybrids can grow claws from their nails, even well they are still in their human forms, it is unknown how sharp a hybrid claws are, well Klaus was still in Tyler's body, it was shows that a hybrid's claws is sharp enough, to penetrate a hybrid's very durable skin, and is able to rip another hybrid's heart out. *'Heightened Senses '- Hybrids have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of vampires, werewolves and humans. *'Immortality' - Due to their Vampire heritage, a Hybrid will stop aging once turned. Upon their transformation, a hybrid will then become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection and therefore will live forever unless they are killed by a weapon, weakness or method that will kill a normal Vampire or Werewolf. *'Mind Compulsion' - Due to their Vampire heritage a Hybrid can compel the minds of Humans. Klaus is the only Hybrid that can also compel Vampires due to him being part of The Original Family. *'Healing Factor' - Hybrids healing power is a lot more enhanced and will allow them to heal a lot quicker due to the healing powers of a Vampire and Werewolf than just that of a vampire or a werewolf as an individual supernatural creature, thus allowing Hybrids to heal from all kind of injuries, due to being both Werewolf and Vampire. *'Super Speed' - Hybrids are faster than some werewolves and vampires. Hybrids can use this abilities in human and wolf form. *'Super Strength' - Hybrids are much stronger than Werewolves or Vampires, but because of their vampire heritage their abilities get stronger with age, just like vampires and werewolves. Their wolf form will boast their power due to the werewolf side. A newly turned hybrid can go toe-to-toe with a 165-170 year old vampire such as Damon, who was on the verge of dying at the hands of Ray Sutton until Stefan saved him. *'Super Agility' - Hybrids possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Dream Manipulation' - Hybrids can control dreams and subconscious like Vampires. The Hybrids can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Emotional Control' - Hybrids can control and manipulate the emotions of one's self because they have part of Vampires. *'Daytime Walking' - Since hybrids are capable of consuming food other than blood due to their werewolf heritage, they do not have the weaknesses regarding sunlight nature caused vampires to suffer from. They can move around during the day and in the sun without the use a day walking ring. *'Silver '- Due to their werewolf heritage, magic bonded to silver doesn't affect a hybrid. Weapons made of silver might wound them, but the wound heals at super-normal rates than regular wounds. Weaknesses *'Gilbert Device - '''A hybrid can be affected by the Gilbert device. *'Vervain' - Hybrids are affected by vervain like their vampire counterparts. *'Wolfsbane' - Hybrids are affected to wolfsbane like their werewolf counterparts. *'Uninvited Invitation' - Due to their vampire heritage, hybrids are unable to enter a home without an invitation. *'Magic' - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of non-original hybrids to explode. *'Lack of Control '- Despite their ability to transform from human to wolf form at will, hybrids do not have complete control over their actions. *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a hybrid will result in death. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a hybrid's heart will result in death. *'Mind Compulsion' - An Original can compel Hybrids because they are half vampire. *'Hybrid Bloodline' - If Hope was to die, every hybrid from her bloodline will die too. Appearances '''The Originals Season One' * Bloodletting Trivia *Dwayne was the first hybrid created by the blood of Klaus and Hayley's unborn baby. Dwayne was also the first hybrid not to be sired by Klaus. *Dawyne was the first werewolf to voluntarily turn into a hybrid unlike most other werewolves who were all either forcefully turned or choose to complete the transition into vampirism in order to survive. *Dwayne was the first hybrid/vampire who completed his transition into vampirism by drinking a werewolf (Hayley) 's blood instead of doppleganger human blood. *Since the Other Side collapsed, it is most likely he either found peace or was sucked into oblivion. *Dwayne is the ninth werewolf killed by vampire or hybrid. Gallery dwayne-and-tyler.jpg Dwaynewolf.png References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Hybrids Category:Deceased Category:Werewolves Category:Ghosts Category:Male Characters